


The Chronicles of Thorin's Company (Plus One)

by LadyCookieCupcake



Series: lord of the rings and the hobbit stories [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Hobbits, Baby Dwarves, Baby Hobbits, Beware the angry Hobbit!, Drabbles, Drunk Dwarves are hilarious, Dwalin Is A Softie, Dwarf Reader, Dwarves are in the Shire, Elf Reader, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Gen, Hobbit Reader, Hobbits are gossipy folk, Hobbits are sassy af too, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Or an attempt at least, Other, Overprotective Dwarves, Protective Dwalin, Protective Hobbits, Stubborn Dwarves, Tumblr Prompts, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 05:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15236121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: My collection of one-shots involving the Hobbit characters and the reader, based mostly on imagines and prompts I find (and may be given). These are usually too short to be uploaded on their own.1 ↣ "Too Hot For Me" - Dwalin/Reader,Reader is just too hot in Dwalin's arms.2 ↣





	The Chronicles of Thorin's Company (Plus One)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** 'Are you done with that?'
> 
> I worded it a little differently to make sense but it's still basically the same.

“Are you done with all the moving?”

There was silence from your end as you froze at the quiet grumble before a sigh could be heard from the larger Dwarf, just faintly, and then he turned over. Dwalin looked down at your figure, lying close to his to preserve as much body heat as possible (or so he had said).

One arm was wrapped around your waist, securing you against his body, and while you found you didn’t mind (in fact, you felt quite warm and safe in his arms), you also found you were becoming unbearably hot.

It was becoming too much but until now you had thought he’d been asleep and you hadn’t wanted to wake him to get him to move.

Tonight had, after all, been the first night in a long time none of the Company had been chased down by dangerous enemies or sent fighting with said dangerous enemies. You all wanted to take advantage of this, which meant most of the Company were already asleep, the only ones who weren’t being Nori (who had first watch of the night) and you.

And you had hoped to keep it that way. You had been so sure you had kept it that way too, struggling as carefully as you could to avoid waking him up, but apparently not.

Looking up into Dwalin’s face, you smiled apologetically.

“Sorry.” You muttered so as not to disturb the others near you.

“I’m just hot and I can’t get comfortable.” You explained, squirming as if to prove a point. Dwalin grunted in response.

He shifted about until his arm was more loosely covering your waist and you took advantage of it to move about as quietly as possible. Though you still laid next to him, his arm over you, you weren’t as close to him which meant his body heat wasn’t practically smothering you in its heat. The gentle breeze helped cool your skin down a little too.

You looked up at Dwalin once again and smiled.

“Thank you.”

Dwalin hummed gruffly in response and leaned down to kiss the crown of your head before letting his eyes slip closed. You blushed, startled, though made sure to kiss his chin (and the beard that covered it) before you fell asleep yourself.

You were out like a light by the time Dwalin had snapped out of his shocked state, and therefore, you missed the light dusting of colour on the larger Dwarf’s cheeks and the determined set of his eyes as he dreamed of ways to begin the courting properly.


End file.
